Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keepers of the Jewels
by Flickering Fire
Summary: Being thrown into a Pokémon-only world as a human trapped inside a 'shiny' Vulpix's body is hard. No one wants to believe you're a human nor do they want to be your friend because 'you're crazy.' I met a Zorua who thinks I'm crazy, yet he's forming an Exploration Team with me! Now, on the road to clearing dungeons, we learn about rare jewels that can cause so much chaos...
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

_**The Beginning**_

"I cannot believe he bailed on me!" A small, furry black and red Pokémon growled. This little Pokémon was angrily making his way through a huge forest, anger filling inside him from the tip of his nose to the tip of his furry tail. His legs were carrying him slowly and he was kicking anything that was in his way – from berries to blades of grass that looked long enough for him to kick. Even a perfect berry, that was good enough to eat, he just kicked hard against a tree with his front right paw. He couldn't believe that his 'friend' bailed on him for a _girl_! This was the day that the two of them were finally going to make a rescue Team. But _noooo._ His friend had to fall for a _Skitty_! She wasn't even that pretty.

The little Zorua continued kicking pine cones that had fallen from trees and he was mumbling under his breath. He then came to a slow stop seeing this _huge_, unusual colored pine cone! "That will work just fine!" He murmured to himself and lowered himself to the ground some. He then suddenly darted at the pinecone, "STUPID FRIENDS!" He growled as he tackled the pinecone which didn't move an inch. Instead, his head hit the pine cone and he stumbled backwards, his head now spinning. "Oww," He mumbled quietly and shook the pain. "Stupid Pine cone!" He growled and walked up to it. "I SAID MOVE!" He tried to tackle the pine cone again and instead, it turned on him. The huge silvery pine cone had eyes! "You are not a pine cone," The Zorua whispered to himself and backed away from it.

"WHAT THE FLIP MAN?! I'M TRYING TO SIT HERE AND EVOLVE!" The Pineco growled, narrowing his eyes. He then hopped up and off of his side and turned on the Zorua. "YOU DO NOT MESS WITH A PINECO!" It jumped toward the Zorua.

Zorua jumped away and from the super angry Pineco. Turning around, he began to run but he was still looking back at the Pineco who was readying a hyper beam (which he had learned from a TM XD). Zorua's eyes grew wide with fear as the hyper beam neared him. "ACCCK!" His head was now facing forward and he saw a Pokémon not too far from him. "MOVE!" He growled to the Pokémon a few feet away.

A small golden-colored fire Pokémon lifted her head and looked in the direction of the Pokémon who growled at her. She looked a little confused when she saw him darting in her direction. Hearing him yell move, she jumped and tried to run but it was too late. The Zorua slammed into the golden-colored Pokémon and knocked her off her feet. Now, the two of them were tumbling down a hill.

The only thing that stopped them completely was a lake. The two of them tumbled into the chilly, blue water with a loud _SPLASH!_

Zorua quickly swam to shore and dragged himself out of the water. He was now dripping wet and cold. The soft, cool breeze didn't help with him either! The only thing he could do was shake the drops of water off of him and growl toward the lake. There were several Pokémon in the water, watching the little Zorua. He didn't pay any attention to the small groups of Pokémon that were in the water and on the shore of the lake. He was 100% focused on the fire Pokémon who was now swimming to the shore.

The small Pokémon pulled herself out of the water and could feel the cold seeping through her golden-fur and right down to her bones. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shivering badly.

"YOU STUPID VULPIX! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO?!" Zorua exploded on the shiny Vulpix. "TYPICAL FEMALE! NEVER HEARING WHAT THEY'RE TOLD TO DO!" (As you can see, Zorua is a little….. Mean. XD PS. Neither of us have anything against females. I iz a female.)

The Vulpix looked at him and tilted her head. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly to the Pokémon who was very, very angry with her. "Wait… Did you say Vulpix?" She echoed and frowned some. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" Her voice was very soft and she sounded confused. "Wait… How are you talking? You're a Zorua? Zorua's can't talk." Her dark blue gaze (yes, this Vulpix has blue eyes) scanned the trees around her. She had no idea where she was. Not too long ago, she was just relaxing near the beach. Why was he calling her a Vulpix? How was he talking?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW AM I TALKING?! Yeah I know I'm a Zorua but all Pokémon talk!" Zorua growled, glaring at her with cold blue eyes. "You are one stupid Vulpix! How do you not have any idea what I'm talking about?" He turned his back to her and just muttered something under his breath. This was a very, very stupid Pokémon he was talking to. Why was he even wasting his time with her?

"I apologize once more," The little Vulpix whispered, crouching down some in fear. "I truly have no idea what you're talking about… Nor do I have any idea how you're talking. No Pokémon is able to talk," She lifted her head to lock blue gazes with the red and black Pokémon. Confusion lit up on her face and it was true – she really didn't know what he was talking about. How could she be a Vulpix when she was clearly a **human**? A soft laugh escaped her, "You're a silly guy. Pokémon can't talk!"

"Are you serious?" The Zorua muttered, face-pawing. "Look at you. _YOU _are a talking Pokémon!"

"How can I be a Pokémon when I am _clearly_ a** human**?" Vulpix asked, sitting down and tilting her head once more.

"You are such an idiot," He growled. "TURN AROUND AND LOOK INTO THE WATER!"

A sigh escaped her and she flattened her ears. "Yessir," She muttered and turned around to face the lake. Pokémon were staring at them and whispering to each other. They were probably whispering about how silly Zorua sounded! He was calling her a Vulpix after all. She must have hit her head way too hard. Leaning over the edge of the lake, she saw her reflection and her blue eyes grew wide. "AGH! I'm A VULPIX?! NO WAY! Wait!" She turned around to look at the Zorua; a worried look played her face. "You were telling me the truth?" She whispered fearfully.

"No duh," Zorua growled.

"I… I'm a Vulpix," She shook her head and backed away from Zorua. Her back left foot then slipped and she fell back into the water.

Zorua let out a howling laugh when she slipped back into the water. "That's hilarious!" (A little bi-polar…? No. He's just like that. XD)

The Vulpix popped her head just above the water and her eyes narrowed on the Pokémon who was laughing at her. How could this happen? She was a **human**! Now she was a Vulpix?! Not just a Vulpix but a _shiny_ Vulpix! Her ears flattened against her head and she crawled out of the water. Now, the only other Pokémon she actually knew was a very rude one. This Zorua was being so hateful and he would only make fun of her more. "I can't believe this," She whispered to herself as she shook the water from her fur. It felt so weird to shake water off. What was she going to do?

"Well, you should," Zorua growled and turned away from the Vulpix. He began to trail off.

Vulpix jumped in front of him and looked up at him. She was fairly close to his face and she frowned, "Please… Help me. I'm not supposed to be here." Her voice sounded pleading and she searched his eyes for a little hope that he wasn't all bad.

Zorua froze and looked down at her, a little embarrassed that she had gotten so close to his face. He even felt his cheeks get warm a little. He then shook his head and took a step back. "I'm not going to help an idiot like you," He growled and side-stepped around her.

Vulpix watched him walk away from the lake they had tumbled into. "Can you at least take me to a nearby town? Please?" She asked him, trailing closely behind him.

Zorua growled some and just barely glanced at her. It's not like he had anything better to do so why not help the little pipsqueak? "Fine, let's go. The closest town we're near is known as Cobalt Town. In fact, I was headed there myself to see what I could do with this thing I found," He lifted his head to reveal a beautiful bright blue rock or stone that hung on his chest from some string or something. His head then lowered and his furry scruff hid the blue thing. There was not one inch of the beautiful bright blue stone showing from around his scruff. "It's as amazing as me, am I right?" He laughed.

"That's… Nice," She whispered. The stone was a pretty color and shape but she didn't care at the moment. She was still confused to why she had been transformed into a Pokémon. It wasn't even a dream. After falling into the water _twice_ and being tackled by some random Pokémon, it couldn't be a dream. This was for real and it worried Vulpix very much. It was like none of this was real but it was. Surprisingly, all of it was real and she was part of it. She was in this huge talking-Pokémon world as a human trapped inside of a Pokémon's body.

Zorua glanced back at the Vulpix who had her head lowered. She looked kind of disappointed, the way he saw it. He really didn't care though. She was just another lost Pokémon who had no idea where she was and what she was doing. _And she claims she's a human! Hahaha! _A soft chuckle escaped him and he shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Vulpix asked him. He was probably making fun of her.

He shook his head and turned away from her, grinning some. He thought it was sad that a Pokémon thought they were human. How would that even happen? There aren't any humans in this world. Just Pokémon.

"Tell me what is so funny!" Vulpix demanded, glaring at him from behind. She then trotted up to walk in sync with the Pokémon who was grinning.

"You," He commented, glancing at her.

"Me?" She knew it. She was right. He was making fun of her. It hurt her feelings a little too. Her ears flattened against her head and she lowered her gaze. He must have thought lowly of her.

"I don't see anyone else around," He snorted.

"That's because you're too blind to realize what's around you!" A voice snickered.

Vulpix jumped and looked around, her eyes wide with fear. She was one that was easily scared. Her gaze scanned the trees around her but she saw nothing. All of a sudden, two figures jumped out of the bushes and trapped Vulpix and Zorua. "Who are you guys?" She asked them with a soft gasp.

"Ugh. It's _you_ two," Zorua groaned and rolled his eyes. "What do you _want_ from me? Sheesh!"

Vulpix looked over to Zorua and frowned some. "You know these guys?" She asked quietly.

Zorua groaned again and shook his head, glaring at the two who were trapping him. "Yeah. I do. They're idiots," He muttered. "I beat you guys once and I'll beat you again!" He growled to the Murkrow and Mawile that had them trapped.

"Oh little Calex, we've beaten you three times… But you still haven't given us that necklace of yours!" The Mawile snapped, her eyes narrowing on the little black and red Pokémon. She definitely didn't seem friendly.

Vulpix frowned. Why would they want his necklace? "Does it belong to them?" She asked the Zorua, Calex.

"No!" Zorua growled at the fire-fox Pokémon. He shook his head and glared at Mawile who was standing in front of him. He wasn't going to let these Pokémon get a hold of his necklace. He still needed to figure out what it did! Or at least how much he could get for it. "Will you get lost now? I'm trying to do something," He muttered.

"Will you shut up?" Mawile snapped. "If you won't give it to us, I guess I'm going to have to take it – for sure this time! Rylan, ATTACK!" She demanded and charged at the Zorua who braced himself for the attack.

"Attack? HEY! Wait! Why do we have to fight?!" Vulpix whined, looking at the Zorua and Mawile who were now head-to-head battling.

"Because. You're weak, I'm strong, I hurt, you don't," The Murkrow, Rylan, cawed and dove down toward Vulpix.

Vulpix looked up and frowned she nodded. She was weak, especially from not knowing one thing about being a Vulpix. She was still a human. It really hurt her feelings when he said that though. She then noticed that Murkrow was diving toward her. She began to run around in circles, trying to outrun the Murkrow who was chasing her down. She then crouched down and threw her front paws over her head. As she did that, the Murkrow, who was diving down at her, missed and crashed into a tree. Now his head was stuck in the tree. A giggle escaped the Vulpix and she laughed at the Pokémon. "Ahah. Look at you!" As she did that, fire was spit out and ended up hitting Murkrow on the back and tail-feathers. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

Murkrow squawked as the fire hit him. He then tried his best to push himself out of the hole in the tree. Finally, he succeeded and rolled backward from the force. When he rolled backward, he crashed into the Vulpix and knocked her down. "You are going to pay for that!" He squawked in her face.

"I'll pay you in embers!" She opened her mouth and fire flew out at the Murkrow and hit him in the face.

"Ack!" Murkrow stood up tried to rub his face. It kind of hurt! He then turned his gaze back to the Vulpix and he was really, really fired up and angry at her. He then ran up to her and his beak glowed. Repeatedly, he used 'peck' against his opponent.

Vulpix squeaked and began to run again. He was pecking her right on the head! Suddenly, her speed picked up and the fire-fox was now using a quick attack but she didn't realize it. "Watch outtt!" She squealed and then rammed hard into Mawile who was 'biting' Zorua.

The Zorua felt Mawile's grip loosen up and he jumped to his paws. He turned to see the Murkrow coming in his way. As he neared him, Calex grinned. The end of Calex's front right paw glows a light blue color and he swings the glowing paw at the opponent, releasing a crescent blade of energy. The 'scratch' hit Murkrow right on and in the face.

Murkrow scrambled backwards and cawed.

Mawile turned on Vulpix who was looking at herself. She then began to run at her, using iron head, and slamming into her opponent.

Vulpix huffed as the Iron Head hit her and she flung back some. She frowned. Why was everyone being so mean? "Are you sure we can't work this out?" She sounded like she was begging them.

"Nope!" Mawile growled. "I want that necklace and I want it now." She demanded and kicked up, swung her leg around, and letting the second set of jaws take over. The jaws bit Vulpix and had a tight grip on her.

Vulpix growled in pain and began to struggle, but the jaws only tightened the grip. She let out a cry of pain before turning, opening her mouth, and using Ember on the dark/steel Pokémon.

Fire being super-effective against a steel Pokémon, Mawile let out a gasp of pain before backing away from the Vulpix. She fell down on one knee and glared at the Zorua and Vulpix. "I will get that necklace, I promise." She hissed before darting off as best she could.

Murkrow, seeing his partner run, flapped his wings fast and kicked the dust up. He then opened his mouth and a bunch of black smoke came out. Swiftly, he flew away and after Mawile.

The Vulpix and Zorua came closer to each other and began to breathe heavily. They had taken some serious damage from the two other Pokémon and they felt weak and tired. Then they sat down and tried to catch their breath.

"Good… Fighting," Zorua actually commented. He actually said something nice!

Vulpix smiled weakly and then turned her head away from the black and red Pokémon. "Yeah…" She murmured.

"Say, what's your name kid?" Calex asked. (SORRY. CALEX AND ZORUA ARE THE SAME POKÉMON. xD)

"My name? It's… Roxie," She murmured in response before looking after the Mawile and Murkrow. It was kind of disappointing that they would attack her and poor Calex. He took quite a rough beating too. She remembered that Mawile had said they beat him _three_ times before. The stone of the necklace didn't look _that_ important… Perhaps it was more important than she thought it was. It was a pretty bright blue color. And it had this glow to it. Roxie let out a confused sigh and looked to Calex. She felt sorry for him. He was traveling by himself – it looked like – and he seemed decent… Except for the fact that he was laughing at her and being mean. He was helping her to the nearest town, right?

"Have you ever heard of a guild?" Calex randomly asked.

She shook her head in response. She's never heard of such a thing before. What was it?

"Good. Because you're going to join one – with me. It's the least you can do after I show you to town," Calex grinned widely at Roxie. "Besides, I know you can't stay away from me. I'm so irresistible!"

"Oh. You have a arrogant side to you too, huh?" Roxie rolled her blue eyes. (Yes. She's a shiny Vulpix with blue eyes and a very faint marking on her chest. You don't like? Too bad. ) She then stood up and looked at him with a sad look. "I really want to go home… But if I'm stuck as a Vulpix… What could be so bad joining a… Whatever?" She asked, thinking hard about it.

"Only because you seem okay, I decided to show my arrogant side. But," He turned on her and growled lowly, "That doesn't mean I like you or trust you or anything. Got it kid?" He then turned his head around and flattened his black and red ears. (His ear-tips are red. :D) "Let's go to Cobalt Town." He took a few steps ahead but then stopped and glanced over his shoulder, coldly as he replied, "Just because you're a shiny Vulpix, it doesn't mean your special. Got it?"

"Yessir," She mumbled.


	2. Meeting Blaziken

Here guys! Chapter two is finally up! I have had a terrible week ;-;

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Meeting Blaziken**_

* * *

The two small Pokémon stopped in front of a dirt path. There was a little sign off to the side, which was a little scratched out, that read 'Welcome to Cobalt Town!' Both of the Pokémon seemed relieved to finally make it to the town. It was a little past mid-afternoon, one of the hottest times of day! Being spring, it was pretty warm outside too. There was a nice little breeze though.

"This is Cobalt Town," Calex mumbled before making his way into town.

Roxie smiled some. Finally, she might get some answers on why she is a Pokémon. But then again, she felt a little scared about what other Pokémon may think of her – considering she is some random shiny Vulpix that decided to show up here. Maybe there were some other humans that were trapped in a Pokémon body? Hopefully there were – if there were, she would be very relieved. Then she wouldn't feel so alone. She began to think how other Pokémon would treat her if they knew she were a human stuck inside a Pokémon's body. After seeing how Calex treated her, she was very worried! What if they start to tease her worse than Calex did? She is easily offended and will get upset with one thing mean said about her. She's very, very gullible. It's the worst flaw she had.

Calex came to a stop when a voice sounded from the side.

"Calex, hey!" A rather large Shinx ran over to him, followed by a Skitty. Around the Shinx's neck was a bright green scarf-like thing. (Like, in a dungeon they have those ribbons or something around their necks showing what team they're on? Those things. XD) The Skitty had a little green ribbon tied to her hair.

"Hello Calex! I'm Victoria," She smiled widely at the Zorua who just gave her a cold stare.

"Right," Calex muttered and took a few steps ahead before being stopped again.

"You're not seriously mad, are you?" Shinx asked with a sigh. He then rolled his eyes.

"You bailed on me, Shinx," Calex growled lowly and glared toward Victoria.

Roxie tilted her head some in confusion. What was Calex talking about? She was a little confused so she ignored the two boys and turned to face Victoria who looked a little saddened. Her ears flattened and Roxie began to wonder why she looked upset. "Err… Hello, my name is Roxie," She spoke to the Skitty.

Victoria looked up and just gave a sad smile. A small gasp was heard from her then. "Wow! You're a shiny? That is so cool!" She didn't even introduce herself. She was just looking at Roxie.

Roxie flattened and ear in embarrassment and nodded slowly. "Yeah…. I guess you can say that," She laughed lightly in response. Did it really matter what she was?

"Ugh whatever Calex. To think, I was going to make an exploration team with you earlier!" Shinx growled, getting up in the face of Zorua.

Zorua laughed in his face. "You wouldn't be much use anyway!"

"You can't even use your special ability!" Shinx retorted.

"You can't even take water Pokémon down!" Zorua growled back.

They were now face-to-face and staring coldly at each other. They were both growling and it looked like there was going to be a major fight. Luckily, Victoria jumped in before there was a scene.

"Come now, Shinx. We don't need to stoop down to his level. Please, let's go. You're making a scene!" Skitty pleaded quietly and she nudged her friend who just backed up a few inches.

Roxie looked at Zorua with a confused look on her face. What was Zorua's ability and why couldn't he use it? She shook her head and then poked at him. "Don't you have something to take care of, Calex? Come on, let's go!"

Calex looked at Roxie with a low growl. "Whatever," He muttered to himself and looked at Shinx. "Next time, you won't be so lucky!" He then turned hard and walked away with his muzzle sticking up in the air.

Shinx muttered something Victoria shushed him. "Bye Roxie!" She called over her shoulder and went in the opposite direction of the other pair.

Roxie was going to call back but she wasn't there anymore. She frowned and looked toward Calex. She looked a little concerned for the older Pokémon but also felt a little sorry. Were he and Shinx friends? They seemed pretty upset with each other. Then she remembered hearing Shinx say something about an exploration team. Was that part of the guild or no? If it was, she wondered why they didn't want to make a team with one another. They seemed as though they would make a good pair. An electric and dark type, but perhaps it was for the best? Roxie did need some information about what was going on. Being transformed into a human was a big thing.

There was silence as the pair continued to walk through Cobalt Town. "Who was that Pokémon?" Roxie asked.

"Hrm?" Zorua barely glanced back at her and he shook his head. "Nobody," He muttered.

"It was obviously someone!" Roxie replied and walked in sync with him. "Tell meeee," She begged.

"Just shut up!" Zorua groaned. "He was Shinx, a Pokémon who was supposed to make a team with me but instead he decided to go with that Skitty you saw," he explained.

Roxie nodded slowly and she frowned some. "I see," She mumbled quietly. "So he was your friend?"

"Yeah. I guess," Calex shook his head and looked down to the bottom of a hill. A little building sat at the bottom of the hill and right beside it was a huge, rushing river. It looked like a peaceful little place. There were no Pokémon outside though which kind of disappointed both of the Pokémon. "This is it," He muttered and began to make his way down the hill.

Roxie followed, being careful with her step. She wasn't exactly used to the body of a Vulpix and how it worked. She probably looked awkward walking through town. However, she was getting the hang of it.

The two reached the bottom of the hill and Calex eyed the little round building. . "Now, just do what I do after I do it, okay?" He then took a few steps toward the round building and came to a stop on a metal grate. He stood tall and straight, staring ahead at the small round building.

Roxie examined the building, ignoring the Pokémon. Her eyes scanned the front of the little building. There was a metal gate stopping anyone who was going to go inside. Then there were two round windows with a metal 'x' in them. It was basically a gated window. Near the two windows were two small, but round, pillars. Neither of them was lit. If this was the place for a guild, why was it so small? How could a bunch of Pokémon and exploration teams fit in there?

"Footprint Detected, Footprint Detected!" A voice called out of nowhere.

"OOH! A footprint?! Whose footprint?! Whose footprint!" Another voice called from down below the grates.

Roxie tilted her head when the second voice spoke. She couldn't help but smile at how excited the Pokémon sounded!

"Really Cassidy? Zorua's Footprint! Zorua's footprint!" The first voice called.

"You may enter! But who's the other Pokémon? I know there's another footprint! I can smell it!" The second voice sounded. She sounded super cheery.

Zorua stepped away from the grate and looked over his shoulder at Roxie. He motioned her forward with his muzzle before stepping to the gate door. He sat by the gate down and then waited for Roxie to do as he did.

Roxie frowned a little. She felt a little nervous when these voices came out of nowhere. Letting out a soft sigh, she made her way to the gate that was planted into the ground. As she looked down, all she saw was darkness. What if the gate broke? What if she fell through and hurt the Pokémon that was at the bottom? She stood there and continued to stare at the darkness below her.

The voice spoke, "Footprint detected!"

"Yeah I know that! Tell me who it is! PLEASEEE!" 'Cassidy' pleaded.

Roxie flattened her ears some before glancing at Zorua who was continuing to watch.

"Sigh. It's Vulpix's! Vulpix's footprint!" He then whispered.

"AW! Vulpix's are so pretty! You may enter the guild!" Cassidy called.

Roxie instantly hopped off the grate and dashed toward Zorua. She did not like that one bit. There were Pokémon she didn't even know. They were detecting their footprints, but why? Why would they want to do that? She could understand they wanted to know who it was. But, why not just stand at the gate? Wouldn't it be easier to do that? She shook her head and stepped in beside Calex. The gate began to disappear up and soon revealed a staircase that was surrounded by little torches. They made their way down the spiral stairway. A few pictures lined the stairs of different Pokémon and how happy they looked. (Yes. Pokémon take pictures in this story! XD.) They reached the bottom of the stairs which led to a huge, round room with many Pokémon chattering among themselves. They didn't even realize the two new Pokémon who entered the room. Perhaps they get new joiners all the time?

"There is the Vulpix! Look at her! She's so pretty and shiny and GOLDEN!" A loud, squealing voice sounded.

Roxie looked at a small brown and white Pokémon running toward them. Her body was long and skinny and her tail was very fluffy, fluffier than the average Furret. Her brown eyes were wide with enthusiasm as she came to a halt. "Ermm… Hi," Roxie replied quietly.

"Eee! You're so pretty! What's your name? My name is Cassidy! Welcome to the Guild!" She said and grabbed one of my paws with her little hands and shook it. She then let out a small giggle.

Roxie flattened her ears in embarrassment and smiled some. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. My name is Roxie and this is my friend—"

Calex cut her off and growled, "Acquaintance."

"Aw! Be sweet! This is a shiny Vulpix you're talking to!" Cassidy huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her head in the air, muzzle pointing up.

"Anyway… This is Calex," Roxie finished. She didn't quite understand how this little brown and white striped Pokémon could be so hyper! She was basically all over the place and she definitely had a happy attitude. It's like nothing could bring her down. Cassidy had completely embarrassed her too! She had squealed loudly and pointed out that she was a shiny Vulpix. Like, did it really matter?

Another loud gasp sounded from Cassidy and she tilted her head and looked up at me. "Your eyes… They're blue!" She smiled brightly.

"Err yes, they are…" Roxie murmured.

"Where is Blaziken?" Calex cut in, growling.

"Cassidy! How many times must I tell you not to get so over-excited! They're just more Pokémon looking for the guild," Another brown and white Pokémon sighed. He was walking in their direction, a few specks of dirt on his sleek fur. He looked up at Calex and Roxie and just shook his head. "Anyway, let me grab Blaziken for you. Cassidy, please return to your post," The Pokémon sighed and scrambled away. (He was a Linoone. :P)

Cassidy stood up on her back legs and watched as the other one walked away. "Caleb is such a party-pooper," She murmured and then trailed away. She disappeared as she dug under the walls, to return to her post.

Calex groaned and sat down. "She talks way too much," He sighed. His gaze scanned the room and there were now a few Pokémon looking at them. He dropped his head and groaned again. "Now there's Pokémon watching us."

Roxie frowned. Did that mean he didn't like her either? She was sometimes talkative! Maybe not as talkative as Cassidy, but still pretty talkative.

"Stop frowning, will you?" Calex sighed and shook his head. "Fix your fur and stand up straight. No bad posture!" He demonstrated those things as he said it. Now, he was standing up straight with nice and smoothed down fur. A small grin appeared on his face and he looked straight ahead.

"You must be the two new Pokémon, correct?" A tall fiery red, white and yellow Pokémon said. He looked like a really tall bird with fire coming out of his wrist. He even had a beak! He had hair-like feathers from the top of his head that continued down his back and chest. He had his arms crossed and a clipboard was pressed up against him.

Roxie looked up at the tall fire-bird Pokémon. He was huge! She has never seen a Pokémon _that_ big! Maybe she had, she couldn't exactly remember. She was too shocked at how tall he was to say anything.

Calex glanced at Roxie but said nothing to her. He looked a little embarrassed at how she was acting. "Yes. We are. I – We would like to form an exploration team," His voice was serious and he looked as though he meant every word of it.

Roxie just nodded and continued to stare at the large Pokémon.

Blaziken just gave them a smug look before nodding. "That's great," he said quietly. "Will it be just you two?" He asked them.

"It will," Calex replied.

"Good, good. Just let me get your names and your team name," Blaziken unfolded his arms and was ready to write. He raised an eyebrow at the small Pokémon.

"Calex and Roxie, Team Shadowblaze," Calex spoke loudly and firmly.

"Got it," He mumbled as he finished writing things down. "If you will see to my second-in-command, Floatzel, he will take you to your room." He then held up his hand when Roxie was finally about to speak. "Yes. You will be staying here. If you need anything, I'll be in my room… Over there. But you shouldn't need anything." He then walked away.

Roxie watched the tall fiery Pokémon walk away and disappear into his office/room area. She then turned her head to look at the Pokémon around the room. They had stopped starring at them and were now returning to their own conversations. It made her relax some too. She couldn't believe what a commotion some Pokémon were making over her and Calex. They were just 'acquaintances.' She was a little hurt when Calex told Cassidy that. But she couldn't let it get to her! Taking a deep breath, she stood up tall and looked around the room.

Two small bird Pokémon made their way at the new team known as 'Shadowblaze.' A small blue and white Pokémon and another small blue and white Pokémon except this bird was covered in feathers.

"Hello! Welcome to the guild," The smaller Pokémon smiled warmly at them. "My name is Acacia and this is my brother, Colton!"

"Hi!" Colton, a Rufflet, squawked in response. He even did a little salute with his right-wing.

Acacia, a rather small Swablu, nodded and smiled.

"Hello," Roxie greeted with a dip of her head. "Are you two part of the guild too?" She asked. At least they weren't making a deal about her shiny fur. It was relaxing. Though, she felt a little embarrassed. She glanced at Calex who looked a little upset. His gaze was locked on the ground.

"We are! We're Team Cloud!" Colton grinned. He looked very proud when he said that.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Roxie replied.

"Team Shadowblaze?" A large orange, cream-colored and yellow Pokémon muttered, coming up behind Colton and Acacia.

"That's us," Calex spoke up, finally.

Roxie frowned. She wondered why Calex didn't speak unless he was spoken too by a larger Pokémon or someone important. She was just confused about it. A soft sigh escaped her and she looked back up to the Pokémon known as Floatzel.

"Good, come with me," He said. "I will show you to your room." The Floatzel turned away from the small group of Pokémon and began to walk down this tunnel.

Calex basically ran after him. Perhaps he didn't want to be around all these other Pokémon. "How long have you known Guild Master Blaziken?" He asked as he led them down the tunnel.

Floatzel grinned and looked down at him. "As long as I can remember. He was quite the charmer with ladies…" He said, looking away and touching his chin with his hand.

Roxie flattened his ears and looked at Floatzel. Did he really just say what she thought he said? Calex didn't ask about Blazikens' personal life! He asked how long they've known each other! Why was he going off on a different subject? Some second-in-command…

"So am I. That's how I got her to form a team with me," Calex grinned, looking back at Roxie and winking at her. He then let out a soft chuckle and turned away.

Roxie just stopped and stared at him with a 'huh' kind of look. She even dropped her jaw a little! She looked stunned. How could he say that?! She tried to speak but all that came out was jibber-jabber. "You—I—NO!"

"She's too scared to admit it," Calex sighed and shook his head.

Floatzel laughed and ruffled his hair on his head. He then opened a door that was near the end of the tunnel but wasn't exactly the end of it. "Here is your room," He said and smiled some. "Get settled and then meet me back out in the main room." He turned and walked away.

"Thanks!" Calex called and made his way into the room. The room wasn't too little but it wasn't that big either. On the left side of the room was a little shelf that had nothing on it. The right side of the room had a little table with a chair at it. On the opposite side of the room (from where they were standing) sat a huge round window that looked out to a waterfall.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Roxie gasped and ran to the other side of the room. Her eyes lit up as she neared the window. She stared at the waterfall just outside her window. (Basically, the building is sort of built into the side of a huge hill but it also goes underground. This room sat halfway in the hill and half not.)

Calex stepped in beside her and looked outside the window. He just shook his head at Roxie and nodded some. "Yeah… Amazing," He said sarcastically. "It's just a waterfall," He muttered.

"But it's so pretty!" Roxie cheered, her blue eyes shining brightly. She's never seen a decent sized waterfall before or ever! She then turned away from it and looked at Calex who was just looking out the window. He didn't look very excited about the guild. In fact, he looked kind of troubled even though just a few moments ago he seemed perfectly fine with Floatzel! She watched the Zorua back away from the window some more and bow his head. Slowly, his bright blue stone-necklace began to slide off. It then landed gently on the floor and a soft smile showed on his face. He was very fond of that necklace stone thing.

"Anyway, we should probably find Floatzel and get started for the day," Calex mentioned and then yawned some. "Team Shadowblaze, right? Right. Thanks," He said and walked out of the room.


	3. The First Mission!

Hey guys sorry it took forever to get this page up. I have had no writing muse lately and now I feel bad. :( So here!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**The First Mission**_

Roxie frowned when Calex left the room. Why was he acting like this? Perhaps it was a mistake to form a team with him. She couldn't back out of the team now. Leader Blaziken had everything already done! Shaking her head, she trailed after the little fox Pokémon. As she exited the room, she nearly bumped into a Pokémon. "Oh. Um, excuse me," She mumbled to the small blue Pokémon who just looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"It's okay," She whispered quietly and lowered her gaze to the ground. "You must be Roxie, right?" Her voice was so gentle and quiet – she was most likely a shy Pokémon.

"I am. What is your name?" Roxie asked in reply.

"I am Dratini. I'm part of the guild, my partner… Oh, where did she go?" The little blue Pokémon looked frantically around for her partner.

Roxie tilted her head some. "What is your partner's name?" She asked her kindly. Perhaps she could offer some help in helping to find the partner.

"Name?" Echoed the little Dratini and she blinked rapidly. "Oh! Her name… Its, um. Shelly! Shelly the Togetic. She's the easiest to spot out… She is always seen around something shiny. It's quite strange, if you ask me," She trailed off and began to walk out of the hallway the two Pokémon were in.

Behind her trailed Roxie, looking around for this shiny-item-loving Togetic. What exactly is a Togetic? She's never seen one before, or has she? She couldn't even remember that! Her ears flattened to her head and she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be with Calex and Floatzel! "I'm so sorry, Dratini, but I must go with Calex because Floatzel is waiting on us! Eep!" She quickly dashed out of the hallway and looked around the large main room for her partner. Seeing the small red and black Pokémon sitting in front of a board, she made her way over to them.

Floatzel was explaining something while pointing to different things on the board, "As you can see, this is where Pokémon put up flyers hoping that one of the teams will help them with whatever they need help with. Sometimes, they lose something very valuable to them. Sometimes, a Pokémon gets lost somewhere. Then you have the dangerous thieves who go around stealing other Pokémons things. That's where the higher rank members come in to help capture the thieves," He tore a piece of paper off the board and began to scan it. He read, "Dear Guild Members, please help me find the thieves who did this! There was three of them and I know for a fact I can't deal with them." He then read a reward price, which was very high.

Calex glared at Roxie and he mumbled, "What took you so long?" His gaze seemed cold but it also looked as though he was a little worried.

As soon as Roxie was about to speak, Floatzel's voice called out loud, "Team Shattered! " He looked over the two small Pokèmon at three large Pokèmon who just walked into the guild.

Calex and Roxie both turned to see who Team Shattered was. When they saw them, their heads instantly looked up at the tall Pokèmon. One of them was blue and black with yellow colored eyes. Another was a blue and gray Pokèmon, who looked awfully shiny. And the last Pokèmon was a tall monkey-like Pokèmon with fire coming out. "Whoa," Calex and Roxie murmured at the same time.

"What is it, Floatzel?" The blue and black Pokèmon asked, his cold, yellow eyes glaring down at the two smaller Pokèmon and then back up at the water Pokèmon.

"Here, this seems pretty serious," Floatzel handed the fire Pokèmon the piece of paper and all three of them looked at it. "It says it took place near Delphox's store. I need you to ask around and then report back with any answers. However, if you get more information where the thieves are, go after them." Floatzel ordered them.

"Are these the new Recruitments?" The fire Pokèmon asked, completely changing the subject. He bent down to get eye-level with Roxie and Calex who both stumbled back a little. "A Zorua and whats this? A shiny Vulpix? Interesting. Stay out of trouble you two." He then ruffled both of the small Pokèmons head before standing up straight. "We'll see what we can do," He told Floatzel.

"Good. And yes, this is Calex and Roxie," Floatzel introduced both of the smaller Pokèmon before introducing Team Shattered. "Team Shadowblaze, this is Team Shattered. You have Rampardos, Luxray and then you have Infernape." He nodded to the three Pokèmon.

"Nice to meet ya, kiddos!" Rampardos beamed.  
Luxray just stayed silent before turning away. "Let's head out," He muttered to his team and then walked out.

Rampardos and Infernape exchanged glances before waving bye to the other three Pokèmon. They then followed after Luxray.

"That is probably the most loyal team you will ever find in this guild. Never have they once argued with Blaziken or me. They're very responsible and kind. Luxray can be a little… Cold at times, but it's never stopped him from doing what he enjoys," Floatzel spoke proudly and raised his head a little. "They have not once disappointed us." The water-type Pokèmon then turned back to the board and scanned over the rest of the Help Wanted flyers. He reached out and grabbed a smaller sheet. It looked a little old and crumpled as if it has been there for a few days. He then showed it to Calex and Roxie.

"Please guild member! Help me find my most valuable item. It was a gift for my mother and I lost it when I was playing in Sunnyside Meadow. Please look for it and return it to me," Calex read and he just gave an awkward look. "We have to go find something for someone because they lost it?" He didn't seem so pleased.

Roxie shouldered him and smiled, "It'll be fine! Come on, we need to go to Sunnyside Meadow. It won't be too bad. It's our first mission, Calex."

"If you're going to go on a mission, you'll need a map. Come with me," He then walked away.

Calex quickly followed after Floatzel and began to walk beside him, leaving Roxie behind them. A sigh escaped her and she frowned some. _Is this really a good idea? He seems to have no interest in being partners,_ she thought to herself and shook her head. Perhaps he only asked her to join so he could be part of the guild. She figured you wouldn't be able to form an Exploration Team without the help of another Pokémon. Maybe he was just using her and had no intentions of helping her figure out why she was transformed into a Pokèmon. Her head lowered some as they approached a door. She sat outside the door while the two went inside to get a map and whatever else they needed.

"You'll need this and this… And I'll give you a few Oran Berries for when you really need them," Floatzels' voice sounded. The large orange-colored Pokèmon then walked back out, shutting the door gently behind him. He also had a map in his hands and he was now showing Calex where to go. "Luckily, Sunnyside Meadow isn't too far from here. In fact, it's probably the closest place to go," Floatzel explained. His gaze then rested on Roxie and she quickly looked up, meeting his gaze with hers. "Roxie, look here," He pointed to a small green area and explained, "This is Sunnyside Meadow. Again, it's not very far and you shouldn't have too much to worry about. Have fun!" He left the map with Calex and Roxie and then walked off.

Calex tried his best to fold the map with his paws and nose. Finally, he succeeded and looked at Roxie. "Alright. Let's go," He said. He then readjusted the bag that lightly hung down on one side of his body. The two of them left the guild and headed for Sunnyside Meadow.

Floatzel was right, the meadow wasn't very far away. In fact, it was just on the other side of town. Calex was a little relieved that he didn't have to go too far. It was a peaceful walk and he enjoyed it. The fact that Roxie was quiet the entire time except for a here and there, it was nice. He didn't realize that it would have been a quiet trip. He was even ready for the fire-fox to talk the entire time! A soft sigh sounded when he stopped at a little, broken down wooden sign that read, 'Sunnyside Meadow.' He grinned and looked back at Roxie. "We're here. Come on, let's look for this…" He quickly looked away feeling a little embarrassed, "Thing."

"You forgot what we were looking for, didn't you?" Muttered Roxie.

He stuck his nose up in the air and closed his eyes. "Of course not! We're looking for… That thing. You know," Calex then growled some. "Scarf thing?"

Roxie shook her head and she smiled some. "No, we're looking this Pokèmon's ribbon. The Pokèmon described it as small green ribbon with little jewels on it!" She explained, now scanning the area.

Calex just gave a cold look. Like, -,-. "Are you serious? A green ribbon? That's what we're here for?!" He growled deeply and sulked on. "This will take forever! A green ribbon in the middle of everything green!" He muttered some more under his breath and shook his head. "This is hopeless."

"It won't be that hard, Calex," Roxie replied.

"Oh shut it. Have you ever tried to find something green in the middle of everything green?!" He snapped. He didn't even look back at the saddened look that rest on Roxie's face.

The stunned, shiny Vulpix frowned as Calex continued forward. How could he be so cold? "Just think of the reward," She whispered quietly to herself and flattened her ears. Was he right though? The Meadow could go on for miles and miles and he did have a point. Everything was green. It was the middle of spring. Flowers were blooming, leaves were blooming and the grass was greener than ever! Roxie shook the thought away and bounded after her partner who was still muttering under his breath.

Calex just shook his head and began to sniff around. His muzzle pointed downwards and he was sniffing around at all the tall blades of grass. The grass was nearly up to both of the stomach area. Calex then came to a stop when he bumped into something. "Ow!" He muttered. "What is this doing here?" He looked at something that was small and it was shining a little. It looked like metal of some sort. "HEY. Roxie! Look at this!" He looked up above the blades of grass to see Roxie carrying something small and green.

"I found the ribbon!" She cheered and approached him. "It's a nice little ribbon!"

"Yeah yeah. Look at this here," Calex said, pointing at the small metal thing. It was kind of squared but still had a nice look to it. He leaned a little closer to get a better look at it.

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY BOX!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" As soon as Calex and Roxie looked up, needles came flying in his direction. He was too slow to react and the needles hit him. He growled in pain and glared up to see where the needles had come from. But when he did, the needles came flying at him in a different direction. He lost his balance as the needles hit the other side of his body. He then fell over and looked up, growling.

"Stop that!" Roxie called toward the trees, her eyes narrowing. She tried to stand near Calex who was lying on the ground, now injured from the sharp needles. "Stop hiding!" She growled.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding! I'm just quick!" More needles were flung in the direction and now a loud_ wooshing_ noise was heard. Dirt began to swirl around the two fox Pokèmon. "Hahaha!" _THUMP_, the Pokèmon jumped and landed near the metal thing.

Hearing the _thump, _Roxie opened her mouth and shot bolts of fire at the opponent. Hearing the Pokèmon let out a yelp when the flames hit it, she smiled and then nudged Zorua up.

Zorua slowly got up and turned to face the Pokèmon when the dust started to clear away. When the dust finally cleared away, he saw a small green and black Pokèmon with spikes. "You're a Cacnea?" He muttered and then raised his paw and his claws stretched some. He was about to use Scratch.

"STOP!" Cacena said, placing his arms over his face. "I'm sorry!" He whined and scurried back some, taking the box with him. "No I'm not," With a quick flash, he jumped up and smacked Calex with his spikey arm before turning away.

Calex flinched when the spiky arm hit him in the face. He then dashed after the Cacena. Jumping into the air. He then landed in front of the Cacnea and waited for the right moment.

When Cacnea saw him, he tried to stop himself but instead, a flurry of claws attacked him. Fury Swipes. .

Roxie darted after the two and then saw Calex using Fury Swipes against Cacnea. "Ow," She muttered and stopped a few inches away from them. She felt a little sorry for the small green and black Pokèmon but he attacked first. So, he deserved it. But after nearly a minute of the two smacking each other with their claws and arm, she sighed. "Okay, Calex. We need to go back!"

Calex ignored Roxie completely and got thrown back by the force of Cacnea. The green Pokèmon stuck his tongue out and darted off – with the box in his arms. "HEHEHEH!" He chuckled and whipped up some more dust. By the time it had cleared, the Pokèmon was nowhere to be seen.

"He got away!" Calex growled, completely annoyed. He glared coldly at Roxie and muttered, "Why didn't you help?"

Roxie flattened her ears and shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt you worse than you are," She replied quietly and avoided his gaze.

"Thanks to you, I did get hurt worse than I would have," Calex snapped and stood up weakly. "Let's just go back." He limped over to the bag the guild had given him and he slowly nudged it on. However, the weight of the bag on his wounds hurt. It stung. He could feel the feel the wounds on him filled with dirt and grime. They had already been infected.

Roxie darted over to him and tried to take the bag from him. "I can carry it," She told him. "You need your strength to get back to the guild." She mumbled.

He ignored her and began to limp back to the guild. He wasn't going to show that he felt weak. The wounds weren't going to bother him too much. All he needed was a little bandaging up and everything would be good. Why show weakness to a Pokèmon weaker than him? It wasn't necessary. He was a Zorua and he did not show weakness.

Roxie traveled back to Cobalt Town, walking beside Calex. She was watching his every move so that he wouldn't fall or anything. A couple of times she had to catch him but he just glared at her and said nothing; just trailed ahead. He was still limping and Roxie felt very bad for him. She knew he wasn't going to show how weak. But by the looks of it, she could tell he wasn't doing too well. The Cacnea really tore him up. In fact, there were still a few needles stuck in his fur!

"Alright, we're going to find the owner of this ribbon and then we're going to see Lopunny and Gardevoir," Calex explained as they set foot in town. He had a few things to show the two Pokèmon – his blue stone being one of them.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get you healed up first?" Roxie asked, feeling worried. She hated seeing Pokèmon being injured.

"No," He stated clearly.

"Will you at least eat a Oran Berry?" She mumbled, walking up beside him.

"No. Leave me alone," Calex muttered as he came up to a small store.

Roxie sighed. It was no used trying to get to him. He was just too stubborn!  
Calex walked up to the counter where two little Pokèmon were happily giggling. There was a tall brown and cream-colored Pokèmon and then a light green and white one. He had always loved going up and seeing these two. To him, they were so very pretty.

"Oh my! Little Calex, you look beat up! What happened to you?" The Lopunny gasped, putting her hands up to her mouth.

Roxie looked at how they reacted to her partner. She began to wonder if they could convince him to eat a oran berry. Instead of saying anything though, she sat there and watched the scene.

Calex stood up on his back paws and put his front two on the counter. He flinched when he felt the weight resting on his hind legs. He was still in pain and he was too stubborn to take anything. He spoke, "I just got back from a mission. Had to fight off a Cacnea who was threatening my partner here." He motioned to Roxie who sat patiently beside him. "It was a pretty easy fight," He grinned slyly to the two Pokèmon.

Roxie huffed and thought to herself, _That's not at all what happened! _She then shook her head and looked away.

"Oohh," Both the Pokèmon chimed in at the same time. They then both let out a giggle. Gardevoir spoke up, "Well then tough man, you should eat a Oran Berry or two. Here!" She turned around and began to sort through the stores stuff. "Pecha berry, Cheri Berry… Oh! Here we go! A Oran Berry!" She turned back around with a large blue berry and sat it on the counter in front of the small red and black Pokèmon. "It's on the house."

"Thank you," Calex grinned at them and took a bite of the Oran berry. Instantly, he felt better. "Ahh. That hits the spot!" He finished the rest of the berry up and then looked back up at them.

"What else can we do for you, Calex?" Lopunny asked, beaming brightly as she looked at him.

Roxie just continued to sit there patiently, feeling a little hurt. How could he just take something from them when she tried getting him to eat the berries herself? Were the stores' better than the ones Floatzel gave them? Or did he just want to continue talking with them? Either way, it still hurt her.

"Well, there's this thing…." He lowered his head to show them the string that sat around his neck, which held the stone close to him. "I found this some time ago and I never found out what it was. I figured you two would know what it was an offer me a price on it." The necklace slid off and Lopunny picked it up.

The bunny Pokèmon examined it closely and she tilted her head. Her expression showed confusion. "I have no idea what this was?" Gently, she twirled the blue stone around and hoped to get a better look on it. However, her expression didn't change. She was still confused.

Gardevoir then took the stone and examined it. She just frowned. "I'm not sure what it is but we can't accept such a beautiful stone. It's probably a high price anyway," A soft sigh escaped her as she picked the string back up and gently placed it back on Calex's neck. "I'm sorry Calex, we just cannot accept it."

Calex looked a little glum when she told him that. They didn't even know what this gem, stone, thing was! He put all fours back on the ground and sighed softly, "Thank you though." He looked disappointed and quite shocked. He thought they still should have offered him a price! This stone was probably very rare and could pay a lot. He would have had tons of Pokédollars. Then he wouldn't need the guild to help make money. He forced a smile to Gardevoir and Lopunny, "Thank you though."

"You're welcome Calex. Sorry we can't do any more for you!" Gardevoir sounded very apologetic. "If you find out what it is and what to come back you may. But we'll talk to you soon!" She waved at Calex who began to walk away.

Roxie quickly trailed after him.

"This sucks," Muttered Calex, kicking a little pebble in front of him.

She stayed quiet, glancing at him and then walking a bit ahead. "Whatever, we need to get this ribbon back to the Pokèmon. What was her name? Wasn't it—"

"Oh you found my ribbon!" A small blue and white Pokèmon ran over to them and smiled. "You're team Shadowblaze, right?!" She squeaked, her eyes gleaming happily. Her hands folded together and she looked very happy to see them.

Roxie and Calex exchanged glances.

"Yes we did," Roxie smiled friendly. Seeing a young Pokèmon acting the way this Pachirusu did always made her smile. She loved seeing young Pokèmon – always happy and outgoing. "Here you go." When she reached over to dig in the bag, Calex had already gotten it and was delicately holding it in his mouth.

"Here," He mumbled, gently giving the ribbon to her.

Roxie looked rather surprised at the way Calex was acting to the young Pokèmon. It kind of made her smile some. Her attention was then brought back to the Pachirusu when she squealed loudly.

"Yay! Now I can give it to my friend! This is her present," Pachirusu. spoke happily, her eyes wide with happiness. She then turned and skipped off.

Another small electric Pokèmon came in their direction. This one had wings. She smiled lightly at Roxie and Calex. "Thank you for finding my daughters bow. I do have some pay for you though. I'm sorry it's not anymore but, it's all we have." The Emolga dug into the little satchel that rested on her shoulder. "Here!" She brought out some Pokèdollars and handed it to them. "Thank you so much—" She turned around and screeched, "PACHIRUSU! GET BACK HERE! Sorry got to go chase her down!" She quickly flew off after her daughter.

Calex took the Pokèdollars and put it in his bag. He was going to reply to the Emolga, but she had already flown off after her daughter. He silently began to walk back to the guild. "It may not be a lot, but it's all they had," He whispered to himself. He didn't exactly care, but he was happy he had gotten paid.

Roxie smiled, "So. I think we deserve a nice meal!" As if on cue, her belly roared with hunger and she gave an embarrassed look. "Oops. I guess I am hungry."

"Yeah," Muttered Calex. "The guild cooks meals but…" He mumbled, looking into the bag for a few seconds. "We can go to the Café. I want to ask them if they know what this stone thing is."

Roxie nodded and took the lead. "We need to go back to the guild first," She smiled and picked up her pace. She was excited they got their first mission done!


End file.
